jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends get Frozen Fever is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531, Aaron the Meerkat and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: It's Anna's birthday and Elsa plans for everything to be perfect for her. But when Elsa gets a cold, things get out of hand. Trivia *Snowflake will guest star in this. * Scenes Prologue *Discord: *dressed as a mailman* Mail call! Mail call! *Xion: Huh? *Discord: *takes out an envelope* A letter from Arendelle! *(Jeffrey takes it, opens it and reads it) * Jeffrey: ...! *smiles* It's a invitation for Anna's birthday! * Jaden: *smiles* Really?! * Jeffrey: Yeah! * Aqua: *smiles and reads it* And it's in two days! *Pinkie Pie: A birthday party for Anna!! *Baby Lily: *gasps happily* I'm gonna meet Anna and Ewsa?!? *Xion: *smiles* That's right, Lily. *Baby Lily: *coos happily and claps her hands* *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Snowflake: I can't wait to meet them too! *DJ: *smiles* This is gonna be awesome! *Heffer: *snoring* *Tammy: Wake up!!! We've been invited to a party!!! *Rainbow Dash: Get up, Heffer! *Heffer: Wha? Wha, Wha? What's going on? *Rocko: We've been invited to that birthday party. *Alexis: *smiles* To think, Valka. This will be your first time meeting Anna and Elsa. *Valka: Oh, you mean the two girls you all been talking about? * Aqua: That's right. * Hiccup: Yes mom, wait till you see them, they're beautiful. * Jaden: *smiles* Than what're we waiting for?! *takes the keys to the Elementalmobile* Let's get going!! *Jeffrey: All right!! *Hiccup: You guys go in that Elementalmobile, we'll take our Dragons. *Astrid: Yeah. *Jesse: Fair enough. *Xion: Meet you guys there. *Hiccup: See you in Arendelle!!! *Team Berk left with Dragons* Preparing the party *Elsa: Okay, okay. Here we go. *uses her powers to but an mini ice topping of Anna on the birthday cake* *Jeffrey: Hm... *Astrid: It needs another ice topping. *Elsa: You're right. So lonely. *changes it to Anna and Elsa outfits during the coronation party* *Jeffrey: Nah. *Astrid: It needs more appealing. *Elsa: Yeah. Stiff. *changes it to the moment where Anna was frozen and Elsa cried* *Jeffrey: Uh oh! *Dr. Hutchinson: Oh that gave me a heart attack just to think about it! *Elsa: *Gasps* I can't do that! *changes it to Anna and Elsa happily skating* *Jeffrey: *smiles* That's better. *Astrid: it's Perfect! *T-Bone: Boy it's been a long time since we've been to this place. *May: I'll say. *helps set up a table* *Alexis: *ties a set of balloons to a chair* *Pinkie Pie: *takes out her Party Cannon* Good thing i never go anywhere without this! *Midna: So far, so good. *Tammy: *sets some flowers on a table* *(Baby Lily was busy drawing a picture as a birthday gift for Anna) *Sweetie Belle: Awwwwwwwwww! What a cute picture, Lily! *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Tanis: that's Sweet. *Baby Lily: Tank you. * *Fishlegs: Ok, we got the Tables set, the equipment, cake, drinks, cups, flowers, the works. * Meowth: And the guests will be arriving soon. * Elsa: Come on, Elsa. This is for Anna. You can do this. *Jeffrey: It'll be okay, Elsa. *Kristoff: Relax! It looks great! *Gobber: Aye! why so worrying about? *Elsa: I just want it to be perfect. *Hiccup: Don't worry, it'll be Perfect, that's why you got me, Jaden, and Jeffrey, and all of us to keep you company, * Batty: He's right, you know. * Kristoff: Speaking of perfect, check this out! *shows the banner* *Rocko: blazes!! * Xion: Cool! * Elsa: *smiles* Heh. Kristoff. Jaden. Hiccup. Are you sure I can leave you and the others in charge here? * Kristoff: Absolutely. * Jaden: You can count on us. *Jeffrey: Aqua, can you, Xion, Pikachu and Meowth help keep things under control here? * Meowth: No problem! * Filburt: oh boy. * Elsa: Because I don't want anything to happen to this courtyard. *Rainbow Dash: Oh, relax. What can happen? *Kristoff: She's right. It's all set. *Tuffnut: mmmmm.....tasty.. *Elsa: *gasps* Olaf!! What're you doing?! *(Olaf is seen biting the birthday cake!) *Olaf: ..... I'm not eating cake.... *Jeffrey: ...!! Olaf! * Tuffnut: I'm not eating either.... * AppleJack: Come on, y'all! We worked hard on that cake! *Midna: Why am i not surprised? *Elsa: *smiles* Olaf... *Olaf: But it's an ice-cream cake!! *Tuffnut: yeah! I could've save this for Ruffnut! * Ruffnut: no you didn't. * Elsa: And it's for Anna. * Olaf: And it's for Anna... *Jeffrey: That's right. *Baby Lily: *giggles* Wook at his mouth! *Razor: will somebody get the mutton heads away from the cake? *Princess Cadence: *smiles, to Olaf and Tuffnut* Just fight the urge to eat the cake for a bit longer and you can have a piece. *Olaf: Okay... *Xion: Whew. *(Olaf takes the cake in his mouth and puts it back on the birthday cake) *DJ: ...! Ugh... * Tuffnut: *to the cake* to be continued...my love....*blows a kiss to the cake* * Scamper: Awkward.... *Meowth: Oh, brother. *Elsa: *gasps* Oh it's time! *Jeffrey: All right! *Hiccup: Well, let's get started. *Olaf: It's time! *chuckles* ..... For what? *Astrid: for Anna's Birthday. *Elsa: Okay. Ah. *to Kristoff, Jaden and Hiccup* You sure you've got this? *Kristoff: I'm sure. *Jaden: Don't worry. No one will dare crash this party as long as I'm here. *Jeffrey: Thanks, guys. We're counting on you. *Elsa: *uses her powers to freeze the water on the fountains* Don't let anyone in before we're ready. *Kristoff: We won't. *Beetles: Consider it already done, your highness! *Spike: Sure thing! *Elsa: And don't touch anything. *Kristoff: We're just gonna stand here. *Brain: So....... I can't touch the ground? *Xion: That's not what Elsa meant. *Olaf: I'm probably gonna walk around a little. *Meowth: Oh, boy. *Elsa: And keep an eye on that cake! *Alexis: Don't worry, Elsa. We will. *Midna: That is, if no one else tries to eat it before the party starts. *Tuffnut: *looking at the cake* someday....we'll be together.... *Ruffnut: oh brother. *Kristoff: *speaks for Sven* "She thinks you're an idiot." *speaking for himself* Well clearly she's wrong. *Snowflake: *to DJ* He's crazy... *DJ: *to Snowflake* Well, you try living with trolls for a few years. *Midna: That would explain so much. *(Kristoff accidentally bumps against the table the cake is on) *Meowth: Careful, will you? *Kristoff: *adjusts the ice topping back in place* What? It's fine. *Meowth: *sighs* *Olaf: *looks at the banner* I can't read...... or spell. *Applejack: This is gonna be a long day. *Dawn: Hey, guys. I hate to bring it up, but.... did anyone notice that Elsa looked a bit.... ill? *Fluttershy: Now that you mention it, she looked like she wasn't feeling good. *Jesse: Relax, y'all. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's just a harmless cold. Everyone gets them. *Fishlegs: I don't know, maybe she caught on something. *Xion: And yet, i wonder... *Bartok: Xion. Colds are not that bad. What's the worst that could happen? *Dr. Hutchinson: if she gets sick, maybe I can help her, after all, I am a doctor. *Xion: *to Bartok* Think about it though. In your head, combine a common cold with Elsa's powers. What do you get? *Spike: That's just a theory. *Xion: Still...I'm worried about what may happen. *T-Bone: come on! *starts to get the snowgies* Snowgies! *(Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Jaden, Hiccup and everyone else are napping before the party starts. Suddenly the two Snowgies walk by them.) *Jaden: ....? *yawns and wakes up* .... *Sees the Snowgies* What the-?! *Xion: Huh? *Olaf: *wakes up and sees the two Snowgies, smiles* Hello. *DJ: ...? You guys seeing what I'm seeing? *Snowflake: What are those things? *Hiccup: Whoa, those are tiny snowmen. *Tammy: Where did they come from? *Xion: *thinks to herself* I wonder... *Rocko: Let's Hurry before they crashed something. *Kristoff: *wakes up and sees the Snowgies* *(The Snowgies jump on the table) *Meowth: Hey! What are you doing? *(Kristoff attempts to grab them, but he causes the punch to spill over himself) *Meowth: Whoa! *Baby Lily: *giggles* *DJ: Hey, get back here! *chases after the Snowgies* *Stormfly: *chases the snowgies* *Nails: Halt!!! Halt I say!!! *runs after the Snowgies* *(Even Baby Lily chased after the Snowgies) *Snotlout: hold it Lily, let the snot-Man get those things. *To Hookfang and gets on him* Ok Hookfang, release the fire! *Hookfang snickers and set himself on fire and burn Snotlout's pants* Ahh! ooh! ow, ow ow ow ow ow! *Jumps to the water and signs* *Midna: *rolls her eyes* Oh brother.... *Baby Lily: ...? *Olaf: *hugs the Snowgies* Little brothers!!! *Xion: Strange. They're almost like Olaf. *(More appear and rush past Olaf) *Rainbow Dash: What the-?! There's more of them?!? *Clam: More Tiny snowies!! *Rizzo: Okay. This is getting too weird. *Tanis: What do we do? *AppleJack: Round 'em up, y'all!!! *Lea: You heard her, people! Catch them! Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Musicals Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat Category:Disney Films